


Rebirth

by SkyeGraham



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: Jason Todd erfährt als Robin zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, was es bedeutet, jemanden zu lieben. Sein Leben findet ein jähes Ende durch die Hand des Jokers, doch das Schicksal wartet bereits darauf zuzuschlagen.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Gewidmet ist diese Geschichte dem Projekt »30 Tage lang dein OTP« [http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/27183/1]

Kane, einer der Assassine aus Al Ghuls Gruppe, drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Es ist nur eine simple Berührung, sage ich mir und beiße mir trotzdem auf die Unterlippe, weil mein Herz schneller schlägt. Die Wange tätschelt Kane mir, wie bei einem kleinen Kind, dass ich die Zähne noch tiefer in die Haut grabe.  
Ich schlage die Hand beiseite, als Dick zunehmend die Stirn runzelt, je länger er uns beobachtet. Niemand darf wissen, was in mir vorgeht. Sie verstehen es nicht, erst recht nicht Bruce und auf eine Standpauke kann ich gut und gerne verzichten. Meine Welt fällt wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen, wenn Bruce Kane Hausverbot erteilt oder mir sagt, dass ich ihn nicht länger sehen kann.  
»Es geht mir gut«, murmele ich mit gesenktem Blick, »war ja nur eine kleine Schlägerei.«  
Die Schürfwunden und blauen Flecke trage ich nur davon, weil ich mich nicht genug konzentriere. Meine Aufmerksamkeit lasse ich des öfteren schleifen. Batman hält es mir immer wieder vor, dass ich besser aufpassen muss. Im Kampf ist es unabdingbar, mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig im Auge zu behalten. Zu meinem Glück belassen es Kane und Nightwing dabei, mir eine Predigt zu halten. Sie geben mir nur mal wieder den Hinweis, dass ich dieses Mal davon gekommen bin. Weil Kane mir geholfen hat und dafür bin ich ihm im Nachhinein dankbar, obwohl es mich wurmt, dass ich es wieder nicht allein geschafft habe.  
»Sei vorsichtiger, kleines Vögelchen«, wispert er mir ins Ohr und ich krampfe meine Finger um die Tischkante, um sie nicht um ihn zu klammern. Wir sind nicht allein, doch wenn … ich darf nicht daran denken, wenn ich mir nicht meine Gefühle vom Gesicht ablesen lassen will. Irgendwann muss ich den Mut finden, Kane davon zu erzählen. Sie rauben mir den Schlaf. Mit Dick im Haus kann ich das nicht tun und dank ihm, ist Kane sowieso abgelenkt. Seine Aufmerksamkeit liegt voll und ganz auf Nightwing, während sie sich in ein Gespräch über ein geeigneteres Training vertiefen. Ich bin bloß noch Luft.  
Die Höhle verlasse ich über die Treppe hinaus in Anwesen. In Gotham kommt sicher niemand darauf, dass Wayne Manor sich über Batmans Unterschlupf befindet. Dass der berüchtigte Lebemann Bruce Wayne in Wahrheit unter der Maske der menschlichen Fledermaus steckt …  
Seufzend bleibe ich vor dem Butler Alfred stehen, der mich mit Abendessen willkommen heißt. Ich habe keinen Hunger, zwang mich jedoch zu einem Bissen von dieser Mahlzeit.  
»Master Jason, soll ich ein Bad einlassen?«  
»Nein, danke. Ich kann das allein.« Außerdem bin ich nicht in Stimmung, sonst ersaufe ich mich letztendlich noch. Mein Zimmer ist mir im Moment lieber, denn da kann ich meine Wut an meinen Kopfkissen auslassen. In eines boxen und dabei, wie ein Kind es eben macht, weinen. In gewisser Weise bin ich wirklich noch ein kleines Vögelchen, wie Kane mich jedes Mal nannte. Das ist erniedrigender als die heutige Niederlage.

Mein Rucksack landet nach der Schule auf dem Rücksitz des Sportwagens, der vor dem Tor bereits auf mich wartet. Meine Mitschüler kommen aus dem Starren nicht raus, was ich ihnen kaum verübele. Sie sind den Anblick der schwarzen Limousine gewohnt, mit dem Alfred mich abholt. Sie rechnen nicht damit, dass ein gut aussehender, junger Mann wie Kane extra für mich kommt.  
»Wo ist Alfred«, frage ich, obwohl ich mir denken kann, warum er nicht gekommen ist und mein Fahrer überrascht mich nicht mit der Antwort. Er startet den Motor mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
»Hat frei. Anschnallen.«  
Der Wagen braust die Straße entlang und ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken, um dieses Gefühl auszukosten.  
»Musst du nicht Bruce sein Mittag bringen?«  
Kane arbeitet seit Jahren bei Wayne Enterprise als persönlicher Laufbursche des Geschäftsführers. In meinen Augen eine undankbare Aufgabe für einen ehemaligen Assassinen, aber soweit ich weiß, beschwert sich Kane nicht darüber. Auf die Art kann er sich mehreren Aufgaben gleichzeitig widmen. Entweder trudelt er durch die Welt, um Aufträge für die Justice League zu erledigen oder ist für Bruce in Gothams Unterwelt tätig. Egal, was er macht, er kommt nicht vom Weg ab. Bleibt Batman bis zum Ende treu.  
»Keine Sorge, er ist gut versorgt.«  
Kane hält an eben jener Burgerbude, zu der er mich immer schleppt, wenn mich ein Gespräch unter vier Augen erwartet. Während er über die Straße geht, bleibe ich allein im Auto zurück und beobachte ihn dabei. Lässig überquert er das Pflaster und zieht dabei etliche Blicke auf sich. Frauen schauen mit Blicken über die Schulter zurück, dass ich mit zusammengepressten Lippen die Beine anziehe. Ich umfasse meine Knie, während ich mir wünsche, dass das komische Gefühl in meiner Magengegend verschwindet. Es hält sich, wie immer, hartnäckig.  
Selbst, als Kane mit seinem Einkauf in den Wagen steigt, bleibe ich so sitzen und ernte dafür ein spöttisches Lächeln.  
»Jetzt komm schon. Ich reiße dir doch nicht wegen gestern den Kopf ab.«  
»Gut zu wissen«, würge ich hervor, bevor ich mir einen Burger aus der Tüte fischte. Wie üblich, nahm Kane ihn mir sofort wieder weg.  
»Erst, wenn wir da sind.«  
Unsicher lehne ich mich zurück. Sie sind allein. Soll ich all meinen Mut zusammennehmen und über meine Gefühle sprechen? Kanes Lachen, das sicher darauf folgt, in Kauf nehmen? Es ist dann wenigstens raus und ich verliere mich vielleicht nicht mehr in meiner Gedankenlosigkeit.

Ich folge Kane den Trampelpfad hinauf zu einem der größten Hügel, die sich außerhalb von Gotham befinden. Kurz nach meiner Weihe zum Robin hat er mich hergeführt und ich Dummkopf habe von Anfang an mit einem Test gerechnet. In den Schatten habe ich nach Gegnern Ausschau gehalten und bin mehr als überrascht gewesen, als Kane Burger und etwas zu trinken aus einem Versteck geholt hat. _Gratulation, kleines Vögelchen._  
Diese Worte habe ich mir eingeprägt, genauso wie das Haarewuscheln und den Nasentippser. Jetzt berühre ich eine meiner Haarsträhnen nur, um in dieser Erinnerung zu schwelgen. Ich hörte auf, bevor Kane etwas bemerkt, stelle die Tüte auf dem Boden ab und setze mich auf die ausgebreitete Decke.  
»Wir waren lange nicht mehr hier.«  
»Stimmt, aber wir haben beide viel zu tun.«  
»Das aus deinem Mund? Färbt Bruce auf dich ab?«  
»Nein«, erwidere ich lauter als mir lieb ist und zucke zusammen, als Kane mich mit erhobenen Brauen anschaut. Die Lippen aufeinander gepresst, zwinge ich mich zur Ruhe. Mein Temperament geht immer wieder mit mir durch, egal wie sehr ich mir das Gegenteil wünsche. Es stellt sich mir jedes Mal in den Weg.  
»Ich versuche nur ...« _Erwachsener zu sein_ , mehr wie Dick, was ich nicht über mich brachte, laut auszusprechen. Ich kann nicht so sein. Das ist mein Problem. Ich strenge mich an, bleibe aber auf der Strecke. Immer das kleine Vögelchen … ein Kind, das Kane niemals so behandelte wie Nightwing.  
»Ja? Was versuchst du?«  
»So zu sein, dass du mich magst«, murmele ich düster mit Blick auf die Stadt, mein Leben seit meiner Geburt bestimmt. Ich bin zum Versagen geboren, wie mein Erzeuger. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit herrscht lediglich Stille, dass ich einen Blick zur Seite wage. Nur, um getätschelt zu werden.  
»Was redest du denn da? Ich mag dich, Jason.«  
»Nicht so sehr wie Dick oder Bruce. Nicht so sehr wie ich dich mag.«  
»Wie kommst du darauf?«  
Kane lehnt sich sichtlich erstaunt zurück, um sich mit der Hand durch sein blutrotes Haar zu streichen. Es ist mir damals schon aufgefallen, wie sehr mich diese ungewöhnliche Farbe fasziniert. Sie ähnelt in keinster Weise einer anderen, die ich kenne. Selbst mein ungefärbtes Haar kommt an diesen Ton nicht heran. Ich strecke die Hand danach aus, erwische aber nur eine Strähne an seinem Nacken, ehe ich sie zurück auf meinen Schoß lege. Ich beobachte, wie Kane schluckt und kann nicht glauben, dass er die Fassung verliert. Durch eine simple Berührung fällt die Fassade? Was geschieht erst, wenn er sein Geständnis macht?  
»Ich ...« Nenne dieses Gefühl nicht Liebe, denn es ist und bleibt ein billiges Wort, welches nicht einmal im Ansatz das erklärt, was ich empfinde. Ich habe so viele Leute diese besagten drei Worte sagen hören, um ihnen keiner Bedeutung mehr bei zu messen. »Ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen.«  
Es klingt wesentlich besser, wenn auch immer noch recht kitschig. Kane sagt nichts, wird nur blass um die Nase herum und weicht meinem Blick aus, wo er nur kann. Jetzt fühlen wir uns beide unwohl. Großartig.  
»Jason ...«  
Die Hand, die Kane nach mir ausstreckt, lässt er schnell wieder sinken. Er denkt sicher, dass es keine gute Idee ist, mich zu berühren.  
»Es tut mir leid«, wispere ich und kralle meine Finger um den Stoff meiner Jacke. Wenn ich mich nicht zurückhalte, lege ich sie noch um ihn.  
»Ist schon okay«, erklärt er zu meiner Verwunderung mit einem kleinen Lächeln, »du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen.«  
»Aber es gefällt dir nicht, dass ich so fühle.«  
»Du bringst mich in Schwierigkeiten. Egal, was ich sage, ich bin der Böse in dieser Sache.«  
Er zieht nun doch an einer meiner schwarzen Haarsträhnen, was mich zum Aufschauen bringt. Wir blicken uns an, bevor er sich seufzend vorbeugt.  
»Kleines Vögelchen, du hast einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du niemanden – besonders Bruce gegenüber – nichts davon sagst. Es ist unser kleines Geheimnis, wie dieser Ort, ja?«  
Als erzähle ich ausgerechnet Bruce davon. Es führt zu Ärger, den keiner von uns gebrauchen kann. Mir reicht die Gewissheit, dass Kane genauso fühlt wie ich …  
»Okay. Du fühlst dich wirklich zu mir hingezogen?«  
Sein Lächeln wird breiter und er tippt mir wieder auf die Nase.  
»Sonst würde ich mich nicht so sehr um dich sorgen.«  
In Filmen küsst sich die Darsteller nach einem solchen Geständnis, bis sie drohen zu ersticken. Ich habe bisher immer einen leichten Würgereiz verspürt, wenn ich so was gesehen habe. Die Vorstellung, jemanden zu küssen, verursacht mir Übelkeit.  
Kane versucht gar nicht erst, mich dazu zu überreden. Wir liegen nur aneinandergeschmiegt auf der Decke und er streicht mir durchs Haar. Mehr brauche ich für den Moment nicht. Dafür fühlt es sich zu gut an, dass Küsse kaum besser sein können als das hier.

Allerdings wünsche ich mir, dass wir es doch versucht hätten. Es ist unsere letzte Chance gewesen, ohne, dass einer von uns das geahnt hat.  
Mit dem Joker rechnet keiner. Zumindest nicht damit, dass er mich in seine Fänge bekommt, weil ich meinen Dickkopf unbedingt durchsetzen muss und auf eigene Faust losziehe. Das kommt davon, wenn ich es mir und den anderen auf Teufel komm raus beweisen muss. Ich bin ein schlechter Robin.  
»Es tut mir leid.« Genuschelte Worte, die keiner mehr zu hören bekommt, außer ich. Sie verlieren ohnehin ihre Bedeutung mit jeder Sekunde, die diese Uhr tickt. Wenige Meter von mir entfernt, zählt sie ihre Zeit runter. Auf einem Haufen Sprengstoff, ein kleines Geschenk des Jokers.  
Ich kann nicht fliehen, denn die Tür, an die ich lehne, ist verschlossen. Das ganze Krabbeln bis hierher hat mir im Grunde nichts gebracht. Ich sitze in meinem eigenen Blut mit dutzenden Verletzungen und warte auf das Ende. Meine letzte Minute auf Erden verbringe ich damit, in Selbstmitleid zu baden.  
_Verzeih mir._


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag 1: Dein OTP küsst sich zum ersten Mal

»Jason?«  
Ich starre die Frau vor mir an, die sich mir auf dem Silbertablett anbietet. Talia Al Ghul besticht durch ihre Schönheit, doch sie kommt nicht an die Person heran, die mein Herz oder besser das, was davon übrig ist, noch in Beschlag nimmt.   
Wenn ich ihr nachgebe, habe ich meinen ersten Kuss an eine Frau verschwendet. Eine, der ich zum Dank verpflichtet bin, weil sie mich von den Toten zurückgeholt hat. Ich stehe jedoch nicht noch mehr in ihrer Schuld und bezahle sie erst recht nicht mit meinen ersten Erfahrungen. Ob ich will oder nicht, sie sind für jemand anderes reserviert.  
Ich rücke von ihr ab, bevor ich meine Sachen zusammenpacke. Die Assassine haben mir sehr geholfen. Es wird Zeit, weiterzuziehen. Talie unternimmt keinen Versuch, mich umzustimmen. Gut für sie.  
»Falls es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich jetzt gern gehen.«  
»Du willst gehen? Wohin? Zurück nach Gotham? Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass du nicht zurück kannst.«  
Warum kann ich eigentlich nicht zurück? Weil Bruce glaubt, ich sei tot? Weil dann herauskommt, dass Talia mein Grab geplündert hat und es Ärger zwischen ihnen gibt? Das ist doch nicht meine Sache. Sollen sie sich meinetwegen gegenseitig umbringen. Ich will ... nach Hause. Zu Kane ...  
»Wohin dann, hm?«  
»Es gibt einen Ort, wo du unvorstellbare Fähigkeiten erlangen kannst. Dort werden nur die wenigsten von uns trainiert. Bis auf einen Assassinen gibt es keinen, von dem ich weiß.«  
Zugegeben, das macht mich neugierig. Ich ahne, wer das gewesen sein kann. Es kribbelt in meinen Fingern.   
»Die Krähe.« Kanes Titel bei den Al Ghuls, mit dem er sich einen Namen gemacht hat. Jeder kennt die Krähe und fürchtet sich insgeheim vor ihr. So unbeliebt er bei Talia auch ist, sie hegt einen gewissen Respekt vor ihm.  
»Wer sonst?«  
Sie weiß, dass sie mich am Haken hat. Nach meinem Bad in der Lazarus Grube habe ich ständig von ihm gesprochen. Ihn leider auch den Assassinen ausgeliefert, die auf Rache aus sind, weil er sie verlassen hat.   
Ich nehme meine Tasche und verweise auf die Tür. Wenn ich ihn davor bewahren will, muss ich stärker werden.   
»Nach dir.«   
  
  
»Sir, wollen Sie ins Haus?«  
Ein Mädchen mit braunen Locken schaut fragend zu mir auf und stellt sich wohl die gleiche Frage wie ich: was macht der hier? Warum steht er an den Klingeln und drückt keine einzige, um ins Gebäude zu gelangen? Kurzum, weil ich Angst habe. Vor dem, was mich im Apartment mit der Zimmernummer 222 erwartet.   
»Ich bin noch unschlüssig.«  
»Haben Sie bei ihrer Freundin Mist gebaut?«  
Sie zeigt auf den Blumenstrauß in meiner Hand, den ich aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen gekauft habe und bringt mich mit ihrer Vermutung zum Lachen.   
»So in etwa.«   
Ich danke ihr mit einigen Dollar, die sie ungläubig entgegennimmt. So viel hat sie wohl noch nie in den Händen gehalten. Das Glücksgefühl, das sie jetzt verspüren muss, kenne ich. Meines lässt auf sich warten, als ich in den Aufzug trat.   
Seit meiner Rückkehr setze ich alles daran, an Informationen zu gelangen. Talia unterstützt mich dabei, aber ich kann immer noch nicht sagen, warum sie sich dazu herablässt. Bruce wird ihr niemals dafür danken, dass sie mich von den Toten zurückholte und mir schließlich Unterricht bei den größten Mördern dieser Welt verschafft hat.   
Was wir in Erfahrung gebracht haben, gefällt mir keineswegs. Batman auf Abwegen, Batman mit neuem Robin ... ich beiße wieder die Zähne zusammen, als ich an den Zeitungsartikel denke. Keine Spur von Kane, was mich am meisten verstimmt. Es hat ewig gedauert, bis wir an diese Adresse gelangt sind.   
Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es am besten anstelle. Sobald Kane erkennt, was geschehen ist, wird er ausrasten. Wenn er erfährt, wo ich mich herumgetrieben habe ... ich mache mir keine großen Hoffnungen, dass es gut ausgeht.  
Die Fahrstuhltüren öffnen sich und vor mir liegt ein schier endloser Gang aus Türen. Ich erinnere mich zu gut an die Aufregung in meiner Zeit als Robin. Wie ich immer die Hände in meiner Tasche vergraben habe, damit er meine zitternden Finger nicht zu sehen bekommt. Jetzt bin ich ruhiger denn je.   
Ich klopfe an die Tür, wünsche mir, dass sie sich öffnete und gleichzeitig, dass sie besser verschlossen bleibt. Dann kann ich mich davonschleichen und so tun, als sei nie was geschehen. Kane kann dann im Wissen weiterleben, dass Jason Todd unter der Erde liegt. Er kann sich neu verlieben, wenn er es nicht bereits getan hat. Dieser Gedanke schmerzt.   
Ich schließe die Augen, als sich die Tür öffnet und mir der vertraute Duft nach Sandelholz in die Nase steigt. Langsam öffne ich sie, um seinen Blick zu erwidern. Die Zeit nagt an einem wie ihm nicht im gleichen Tempo wie an normalen Menschen. Das liegt an seiner Herkunft und an der Nachwirkung der Lazarus Grube. Sein blutrotes Haar ist vollkommen zersaust, als habe er bis eben noch geschlafen. Unter seinen Augen befinden sich dunkle Schatten. Unrasiert, ein ganz untypischer Anblick. Das Grau seiner Augen scheint auch jeglichen Glanz verloren zu haben.   
»Ja?«  
Er runzelt im gleichen Moment die Stirn, als ich meinen Mund öffnen will. Einem normalen Bürger Gothams fällt wohl kaum auf, dass er etwas roch. Wenn das stimmt, was mir meine Mentorin Ducra einst erzählt hat, besitzt er die gleiche Gabe. Er kann die Lazarus Grube an den Menschen wahrnehmen. Bevor er eine Waffe zieht, weil mich für einen Meuchelmörder hält, reichte ich ihm den Blumenstrauß.  
»Hallo.«   
So viel habe ich mir vorgenommen, zu sagen. Bedeutsame erste Worte, die allesamt in der Versenkung verschwunden sind. Entwickle ich mich gerade zurück in das kleine Vögelchen, das ziemlich unbeholfen mit solchen Sachen umgeht?  
Sein Blick wechselt zwischen meinem Gesicht und dem Strauß, ohne dass Erkenntnis darin aufblitzt. Das schmerzt wieder in meiner Brust. Jason Todd schon vergessen?   
»Ich bin es.«   
Der Groschen fällt langsam, schlägt dafür umso härter ein. Ein Muskel zuckt in seiner Wange, bevor er mich mit unnachgiebigen Druck an den Händen packt.   
»Nein«, murmelt er, kaum, dass er mich in sein Apartment zog und mich an die nächstbeste Wand drückt. Seine Finger zeichnen mein Augenbrauen nach, meine Ohren bis hin zu meinem Kinn und bleiben schließlich an meinen Lippen. Er zittert wie Espenlaub. »Nein.«  
»Hast du mich vermisst?«, nuschele ich und kann kaum fassen, dass seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllen. Er schließt sie, bevor er den Blick abwendet.   
»Dummes, kleines Vögelchen.«  
Das ist keine Antwort, aber seine Lippen, die er auf meine presste und mir damit meinen ersten Kuss stiehlt - das ist eine. Ich will weitaus mehr als das, doch Kane hält mich auf Abstand.   
»Du musst mir eine Menge erklären.«   
»Dein Ernst? Fünf Jahre und du willst reden?«   
Sein Seufzen geht mir durch Mark und Bein. Sein Lachen füllt die Leere in mir, die ich bisher verspürt habe.   
»Du bist alt genug, um über andere Optionen nachzudenken.«  
Das gefällt mir schon besser.


	3. III

Die Sonne erkämpft sich langsam einen Platz am Himmel, während ich an der Tür stehe und einfach nur dem Schauspiel zusehe. Kane meditiert inmitten des Wohnzimmers. Obwohl er dort mit geschlossenen Augen sitzt, weiß ich, dass er mich hört. Es gibt noch eine Menge Dinge zwischen uns, die ungeklärt sind. Die Nacht über haben wir nichts anderes getan, als im Bett eng umschlungen zu liegen. Ich wünsche mir, dass diese wohltuende Ruhe noch etwas länger anhält. »Hast du Hunger?«

»Willst du etwa kochen?«

Damals habe ich ihm fasziniert dabei zugesehen. Wann sieht man schließlich einen pfannenschwingenden Assassinen? Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut an den Geschmack seiner Pancakes. Viel besser als die von Alfred und ich habe nie genug davon bekommen können. Seit meinem Tod ist das alles nur noch eine Erinnerung. Kane steht auf und geht in die Küche, die ich gestern komplett verdrängt habe. Ein vertrauter Anblick, wie er aus einem Schrank eine Pfanne holt und ich mich dabei erwische, wie ich zu ihm trete. Er sagt nicht, dass ich ihm auf die Pelle rücke. Wenn Kane kocht, ist er in seiner eigenen Welt, doch er lässt mir genug Platz, um zu helfen. Es endet wie immer: er stellt einen Teller voll Pancakes auf den Tresen, während ich inmitten des hinterlassenden Chaos stecke. Überall befindet sich Mehl, weil die Tüte aufgegangen ist, als ich sie in den Schrank zurückgestellt habe. Unter meinen Füßen kleben Überreste von Eierschalen und Kane blickt mich an, als hängen mir auch Einzelteile in den Haaren. »Jason Todd. Immer noch unfähig als Küchenhelfer.«

»Manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie«, erwidere ich schulterzuckend. Aus gutem Grund verbannt Alfred jeden aus der Küche, der sich ihr nähert. »Es scheint so.«

Die Art, wie er das sagt, macht mich hellhörig. Er weiß genauso gut wie ich, dass sich etwas geändert hat, spricht es aber nicht an. Vielleicht, weil er diesen Moment auch fürchtet. Es zerstört automatisch die letzten Stunden. »Heute Abend könnten wir es noch einmal mit einem ganz normalen Abendessen versuchen.«

Ich schlage noch weitere Sachen vor, die Kane ein Lächeln entlocken. Mit dem Daumen berührt er meine Wange und seufzt auf. »Das klingt gut. Zuerst räumst du hier auf. Ich muss zur Arbeit.«

»Immer noch Bruce Waynes ...« Mehr sage ich nicht, denn ich laufe Gefahr, ihn wieder einen ›Laufburschen‹ oder Schlimmeres zu nennen. 

»Nein«, antwortet Kane, ohne mich anzusehen. Er schlüpft nur in ein Hemd, das er bereits über einen der Küchenstühle gelegt hat und knöpft es zu. Von seiner Seite aus gibt es keine Erklärung. Sein Blick gilt für einen Moment mir, ehe er sich eine Jacke überzieht. Er wartet wohl und ich bin neugierig, nachdem weder Talia noch ich etwas über ihn in Erfahrung gebracht haben. Ich schweige trotz allem. »Du kannst so lange bleiben, wie du willst. Bis heute Abend.«

»Bis dann.« 

Mir bleiben Stunden, einen Blick in sein Leben zu bekommen. Das Apartment wirkt auf mich nicht, als sei es sein Reich. Penibel aufgeräumt ist sein Zimmer schon auf Wayne Manor gewesen, was es aber auch hat sein müssen. Überall hat er Fallen versteckt, von denen hier jegliche Spur fehlt. Er hat mich nicht vor welchen gewarnt, also gibt es keine. Untypisch. Ich habe mich damals lustig darüber gemacht, dass er paranoid sei. Allerdings ist es ein Teil von ihm, der ihn ausmacht. Es ist nicht da. Im Schlafzimmer steht nur das Doppelbett, ein Nachttisch und der Kleiderschrank. In ihm suche ich einen Schalter, der ein Geheimfach oder etwas in der Art auslöst. Ich werde nicht fündig, was meinen Eindruck nur noch verstärkt. Lässt er alles auf Wayne Manor? Aber das ist reine Zeitverschwendung, wenn er einen Auftrag erledigen muss. Er hat aufgehört, als Bruces Assistenten zu arbeiten. Etwa auch den anderen Job auf der Strecke gelassen? Keine Maske, kein Schwert oder Dolche …

»Ist von der Krähe denn noch etwas übrig, Kane?« 

Ich vertreibe mir die Zeit bis zum Abend mit Lesen. Sachbücher über alles mögliche. Mir fällt es schwer zu glauben, dass Kane ein Regal voller Schwachsinn braucht. Wer interessiert sich für Selbsthypnose, Informatik oder Kleingärtnerei? Er muss den Kram geschenkt bekommen haben, was mich nachdenklich stimmt. Exlover. Ein Wort, das mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Warum sonst hebt er das Zeug auf? Um die Wohnung lebhafter zu gestalten? Es sieht ihm nicht einfach nicht ähnlich. Diese vier Wände gehören einem Fremden. Allerdings sind fünf Jahre eine sehr lange Zeit und ich bin ein gutes Beispiel dafür, dass so viele Jahre einen Menschen verändern können. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, dass mein Kane fort ist. Genauso wenig will ich darüber nachdenken, ob ich vielleicht zu spät bin. Den Gedanken ertrage ich nicht. Dass es jemanden in seinem Leben gibt, der ihn so liebt wie er es verdient. Keinen hochnäsigen Rotzbengel von der Straße, sondern ein normaler Mann. Ich hasse ihn, ohne ihn überhaupt zu kennen. Ohne Gewissheit, dass es einen Typen gibt oder gegeben hat. Nur eine Vermutung, die mich in den Wahnsinn treibt, wenn ich es zulasse. Ich muss es logisch angehen: wenn da draußen ein Ex oder ein fester Partner in Gotham existiert, hätte Kane mich nie so angesehen wie gestern Nacht. Nicht so berührt ...

 

»Ich bin wieder da.«

 _Immer mit der Ruhe_ , sage ich mir, als ich aus dem Schlafzimmer trete. Kane hängt seine Jacke auf den Kleiderbügel und stellt eine Tüte mit Einkäufen auf den Küchentresen. Kein Lächeln, aber er sieht auch nicht wütend aus. Er stutzt nur, als er das Buch in meinen Händen sieht.

»Du hast also gelesen.«

»Von wem sind die?« Wen muss ich umbringen, weil er diese dämlichen Geschenke macht? Kane schürzt die Lippen, ehe er sie zu einem feinen Lächeln verzieht, was meine Eifersucht anstachelt. Sie wartet nur darauf, hinausgelassen zu werden. Das darf nicht geschehen, also beiße ich notgedrungen die Zähne zusammen.

»Jemand gab mir Starthilfe für einen Neuanfang. Er versuchte es jedenfalls.«

»Und?«

»Und?«, Kane neigt den Kopf zur Seite, als er die Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank räumt. Sein leises Lachen klang hohl in meinen Ohren. Unecht, wie die ganze Fassade hier, die er sich aufgebaut hat. »Er ist gestorben.«

»Hast du ihn geliebt?«

Hat er nicht, sonst … er darf niemand anderes in sein Herz gelassen haben. Der Platz ist für mich reserviert. All die Jahre habe ich keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass er jemanden findet. Überaus dumm, wie mir jetzt klar wird. Wer kann sich nicht in Kane verlieben?

»Ich habe nur einen geliebt, und der starb vor fünf Jahren. Wenn du wissen willst, was ich die Zeit danach getan habe, dann frag mich.«

Es mag noch so einladend klingen, wenn er sich hinter dem Tresen verschanzt und mich nicht anschaut, ist es der falsche Zeitpunkt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich den Graben zwischen uns überwinde. Die Wahrheit bringt uns näher. Sie birgt mir jedoch zu viele Gefahren.

»Wie lange hast du getrauert?« Mehr als einige Wochen, so viel war sicher. Ein halbes Jahr vielleicht oder bis zu einem Jahr … mehrere Jahre?

»Drei Jahre, sieben Monate und vierundfünfzig Tage.«

»Warst du die ganze Zeit bei _ihm_?« 

»Wir haben uns nicht vertragen und uns nicht gut getan, je länger ich geblieben bin. Es war besser zu gehen.« 

Um Bruces Willen oder seinem eigenen, doch ich hake nicht nach. Kane lehnt mit der Stirn und geschlossenen Augen an der Tür des Kühlschranks, dass ich weiß, dass Schweigen jetzt eine gute Wahl ist. Ich gehe zu ihm, um … im Grunde weiß ich es selbst nicht. Nur eines: dieser Anblick lastet auf mir wie ein Stein. Mein Gewissen, von dem ich gar nicht sicher bin, dass ich noch eines besitze, meldet sich. 

»Wünschst du dir, ich wäre früher gekommen?« 

»Du solltest gar nicht erst hier sein«, raunt Kane, was mir die Brust eng werden lässt. Ja, mein Platz ist in einem Sarg unter der Erde Wayne Manors, wo ich vor mich hin verrotte. Das Leben ist kein Ponyhof. Das Schicksal spielt manchmal unfair. 

»Wünschst du dir, dass ich tot wäre? Schon klar, du könntest endlich abschließen, wenn du es nicht bereits getan hast.«

»Halt den Mund.«

Ehe ich es mich versehe, stecke ich zwischen ihm und dem Tresen fest. Ein harscher Kuss folgt dem nächsten und immer wieder sagt er mir, wie falsch ich liege.

»Sag mir, wer, Jason«, bittet er mich letztendlich, dass ich es bin, der die Augen schließt, »welcher von ihnen ...«

»Wenn ich es dir sage, machst du dich auf dem Weg. Es überrascht mich, dass du mich nicht gestern schon darauf angesprochen hast.« 

»Gestern war ich schockiert, heute wütend.« 

Er ist nicht wütend. Ich habe einen zornigen Kane persönlich erlebt. Da bleibt kein Stein auf den anderen und Blut fließt. Er sucht sich nur ein Ventil, aus dem der Druck raus kann, der sich bei ihm aufstaut. Die Unwissenheit … Ärger …

»Ich bin hier und bleibe, aber nicht in dieser Wohnung. Sie ist stillos.«

»Nicht ästhetisch«, bestätigte er mit einem Lächeln.

»Furchtbar eingerichtet.«

»Es fehlt eindeutig ein Waffenschrank.«

»Und ein größeres Bett.« Ich will eines wie in Wayne Manor, obwohl ich nicht an die Vergangenheit denken soll. Trotzdem muss ich das, denn es sind die einzigen Erinnerungen an ein gutes Leben. Ohne ein Wort zieht er mich an sich.  _Ich bin wirklich wieder da_ , versuche ich ihm klarzumachen, während eine leise Stimme mich warnt. Dieses Glück ist zerbrechlich und wir hegen voreinander gefährliche Geheimnisse. 

 


	4. IV

** Tag 3: Dein OTP richtet zusammen ihre neue Wohnung/neues Haus ein. **

  
  
Das neue Apartment bietet eine Menge Spielraum. Leere, die gefüllt werden will und ich plane seit unserer Besichtigung, wie es hier später aussehen soll. Kane lässt mir freie Hand. Keine Grenzen von seiner Seite aus, die ich mir aber selber setze. Die vier Wände werden mein Heim, wenn alles vorbei ist.  
Ich stelle einen der wenigen Kartons mitten im Raum ab, um die gegenüberliegende Wand abzutasten. Geeignet für ein Versteck, eines von vielen oder zumindest einigen, wenn es Kane doch zu viel wird.  
Eigentlich bin ich ein Gast, aber als er den Kaufvertrag unterschrieben hat, bin ich in seiner Meinung nach ein gleichberechtigter Bewohner. Ich hoffe, dabei bleibt es. Meine Fingerspitzen lasse ich über die Oberfläche der Wand gleiten, schätze Größe und die bevorstehenden Schwierigkeiten für einen mannshohen Raum hinter ihr ab.  
»Bist du zufrieden?«  
»Wenn ich herausgefunden habe, ob sich Stromkabel oder Wasserleitungen hinter der Verkleidung befinden«, antworte ich schmunzelnd, bevor ich ihn über die Schulter hinweg ansehe. Kane lehnt mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen. Es deutet nichts daraufhin, dass er mich endlich fragt, was ich die ganzen Jahre über gemacht habe. Da fällt kein Wort, nicht einmal im Schlaf. Er wartet darauf, das ich es anspreche.  
»Ich rufe morgen von der Arbeit aus einen Techniker an. Der kann sich die Sache mal ansehen.«  
»Traust du mir nicht zu, dass ich es alleine kann?«  
Er lächelt mich nur an. Das genügt mir als Antwort. Mit der Illegalität starte ich also nicht als Heimwerker. Ich muss darüber lachen.  
»Was möchtest du essen?«  
»Burger«, antworte ich sofort und mein Lachen verstummt, als Kane den Blick von mir abwendet. Er lässt mich im Schlafzimmer zurück, um sich auf den Weg zu machen. Von allen Lebensmitteln, die mir hätten einfallen können, muss es ausgerechnet dieses eine sein. Ich beschwöre dunkle Erinnerungen herauf.  
»Kane!« Ich eile ihm hinterher, bin gerade rechtzeitig, denn er ist im Begriff die Wohnung zu verlassen. Unergründlich schaut er mich an, doch ich weiß, wie es ihm gerade geht. Schluckend reiße ich mich zusammen. Ich bin kein Kind mehr. »Pizza. Ich nehme Pizza.«  
Fast schon erleichtert lässt Kane die Jacke wieder von seinen Schultern zu Boden gleiten und greiftnach dem Telefon. Der einzige Gegenstand, den wir inzwischen ausgepackt haben. Es gibt eigentlich nichts, was wir aus den Kisten holen können. Kane hat nur seine Kleidung mitgenommen. Wir werden auf dem Boden schlafen müssen, denn das Bett hat er ebenfalls zurückgelassen. Und diese gottverdammten Bücher, was wahrscheinlich an mir liegt.  
Ich beobachte Kane dabei, wie er sich ans Fenster stellt und auf die Stadt hinuntersieht. Der Kane, den ich gekannt habe, benimmt sich nicht annähernd so distanziert. Wieder sehe ich die Schlucht zwischen uns.  
»Kane.«  
»Ja«, fragt er, nachdem er auflegt und mich mit Sorge betrachtet, »ist alles in Ordnung?«  
Das kann ich auch ihn fragen.  
»Es war Talia Al Ghul«, antworte ich mit Bedacht, obwohl ich meine Zeit damit verschwende. Er hasst sie aus tiefsten Herzen. Es gibt kein Patentmittel, dass er nicht sofort alles kurz und klein schlägt. Er überrascht mich damit, dass nichts passiert. Gestern hat er gesagt, wie wütend er ist und jetzt - da schaut er lediglich aus dem Fenster.  
»Kane?«  
»Soll ich ihr danken oder ihr den Kopf abschlagen, nachdem ich ihr ihre falsche Zunge herausgeschnitten habe? Was glaubst du, ist besser?«  
»Nichts davon. Es ist doch egal, wie und wer ...« Ihr soll nicht mehr Bedeutung beigemessen werden als mir und unserem Wiedersehen. Selbst meine Rache an Bruce verblasst mit jeder Sekunde in seiner Nähe mehr.  
»Sie hatte kein Recht dazu«, erklärte er leise, »niemand hatte das. Wenn Bruce es gewagt hätte ...«  
Er schließt die Augen und ballt die Hände zu Fäusten.  
»Ich habe dich gestern schon einmal gefragt: willst du, dass ich tot bin?«  
Wenn er mit ja antwortet, werde ich mich nicht gleich vom Dach stürzen. Ich gehe dann einfach durch diese Tür und bin weg, obwohl ich hier bleiben will. Mir brennen die Augen, wie so oft, wenn ich kurz davor stehe, zu heulen wie ein Baby. Kane bemerkt es und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselt von Wut zu etwas, das mich von innen heraus wärmt. Ich schmiege mich in seine Umarmung, als er seine Arme um mich schlingt, verstecke mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Er krault mir wie damals die Haare.  
»Nein, mein kleines Vögelchen. Ich wünsche mir nur, dass ich es getan hätte.«  
»Warum hast du es nicht?« Die Vorstellung, dass er mich in der Lazarus Grube hält und mich davor bewahrt, vollkommen durchzudrehen ... ich hätte eine Menge dafür gegeben.  
»Weil ich dir dieses Schicksal nicht aufbürden wollte. Außerdem hätte Bruce das genauso wenig zugelassen wie ich es ihm erlaubt hätte.«  
»Verstehe. Wirst du jetzt losziehen, um sie umzubringen?«  
Es klingelt, sodass er mich loslassen muss. Er lächelt.  
»Eine Pizza wartet darauf, gegessen zu werden.«  
Das klingt zu beherrscht, als dass ich ihm diese Nummer abkaufe. Ich halte ihn nicht umsonst am Ellbogen fest.  
»Schwör's. Wenn ich dich diese Nacht verschwinden sehe ...«  
»Machst du was?« Er hebt eine Augenbraue, ich ziehe ihn näher zu mir heran.  
»Ist diese Welt zu klein, um sich vor mir zu verstecken.«  
  
Schweigend essen wir die Pizza im stiller Übereinstimmung. Wir lassen einander nicht aus den Augen, während die Schachtel zwischen uns liegt wie ein Schachbrett. Jeder von uns zieht. Darauf wartend, dass der andere einen Fehler macht.  
»Hast du Vorstellungen, wie wir uns hier einrichten?«  
»Das Erste, was wir uns anschaffen, ist ein Bett. So verlockend ist die Aussicht auf endlose Nächte mit dir am Boden nicht, Jason.«  
Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ich als Erster das Handtuch werfe. In Wayne Manor habe ich es mir nie nehmen lassen, mit Kane auf dem Boden zu schlafen. Manchmal habe ich das tun müssen, wenn er zu verletzt gewesen ist und kein anderer im Haus etwas davon wissen soll.  
»Erinnerst du dich noch an die Nächte, in denen du mit Fieber zu kämpfen hattest und ich auf dich aufpassen musste?«  
»Ich kam gut alleine klar«, stellt er fest, obwohl wir beide wissen, dass er gestorben wäre. Ich erinnere mich gut an die Panik, die mich wachgehalten hat. Wie oft ich nach Alfred rufen wollte …  
»Du konntest dich kaum bewegen, geschweige denn für dich selbst sorgen.«  
»Alfred hat es eh gewusst. Er schwieg nur, weil Bruce mir sonst die Leviten gelesen hätte, was er oft genug tat.«  
Ich lausche gespannt. Wayne Manor vermisse ich nicht, aber denjenigen, der über dieses Gebäude mit Argusaugen wacht. Es ist lange her, seit ich an Alfred gedacht habe. Einen Vertrauten wie ihn trifft man selten im Leben. Ich habe ihm oft Schwierigkeiten gemacht, aber er hat immer hinter mir gestanden, wenn ich mit Problemen kämpfte.  
»Wie geht es ihm?«  
»Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn traf, machte er sich Sorgen. Wie eh und je, wahrscheinlich bis ans Ende seiner Tage.«  
Alfred eben. Ich lehne mich mit dem letzten Stück Pizza zurück und deute ins Schlafzimmer. Der einzige Raum, den ich in Gedanken bereits wohnbar gemacht habe.  
»Kann es kaum erwarten, in diesem Raum aufzuwachen. Mit dir an meiner Seite.«


	5. V

**Tag 5: Dein OTP verbringt einen Tag am Meer**

 

 

 _Ich verstehe nicht, was das Ganze soll. Mein Gehirn arbeitet nicht richtig, vor allem, weil Kane sich sein Shirt auszog und ich seine Bauchmuskeln beinahe direkt vor dem Gesicht habe. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und schlinge meine Arme um meine Beine._  
 _»Und was wird das hier?«_  
 _»Was wohl, Dummerchen«, er streichelt mir durchs Haar, eine einfache Berührung, die einschlägt wie eine Bombe. Ich lehne mich gegen seine Hand und entlocke ihm ein leises Lachen. »Wir gehen schwimmen.«_  
 _Er hat mich nach der Schule abgeholt, wieder einmal gesagt, dass Alfred einen freien Tag gut gebrauchen kann. Wir sind gefahren und gefahren. Kane hat keine Andeutungen gemacht, wohin es geht. Da ist nur sein geheimnisvolles Lächeln gewesen, das selbst dann nicht verschwunden ist, als ich ihn mit offenem Mund angestarrt habe. Das erste Mal sehe ich das Meer, denn aus Gotham bin ich nie rausgekommen. Ich fühle den feinen Sand unter meinen Zehen, als Kane den Wagen anhält und wir über den Strand gehen. Wie immer folge ich ihm, egal, wohin er geht. Es sind kaum Leute hier. Entweder hat er sich einen unbesuchten Abschnitt ausgesucht oder das Wasser ist eiskalt._  
 _»Bruce wird sauer sein«, wage ich einen Einwand, der in meinen Ohren wie die Ausrede klingt, die es einfach ist. Kane neigt den Kopf zur Seite und glaubt es wohl auch nicht, was ich eben gesagt habe. Er grinst wieder._  
 _»Entwickelst du dich etwa zum Küken, das zurück ins Nest will?«_  
 _Nein, auf keinen Fall will ich zurück zu Bruce. Ich mag die Zeit mit Kane, egal, wo er mich hinschleppt oder wie er mich aus meiner Reserve lockt. Es gibt dabei nur ein Problem: Ich darf mich nur in einem gewissen Spielraum bewegen. Das hasse ich mehr als alles andere._  
 _»Du solltest mich besser kennen«, erwidere ich und höre mich nicht so angriffslustig an wie sonst. Wenn ich so weitermache, denkt er noch, ich sei krank. Was ich wahrscheinlich auch bin, nur nicht so, wie er dann annimmt. Ich stehe auf und ziehe mich auf dem Weg zum Wasser bis auf meine Boxer Shorts aus. Als die erste mickrige Welle meine Zehen trifft, bleibe ich stehen. Es ist verflucht kalt. Ich fühle die Gänsehaut überall auf meinem Körper, die auch nicht verschwindet, als Kane sich mir nähert. So dicht, dass ich seine Körperwärme spüren kann. Ich schließe die Augen, um mich zu beruhigen. Es gelingt mir nicht, meinen Herzschlag in Schach zu halten, geschweige denn mein Zittern._  
 _»Manchmal stehen sie dir wirklich ins Gesicht geschrieben«, raunt Kane an meinem Ohr und streift meinen Unterarm, als er an mir vor ins Wasser geht. Die Kälte macht ihm genauso wenig aus wie der Wellengang. Er taucht unter und kommt mühelos wieder an die Oberfläche. Ich wünsche mir eine Kamera, um diesen Moment für die späten Stunden einzufangen. Erneut beiße ich auf meine Unterlippe, sollte mich wohl für diesen Gedanken schämen. Ich brauche eine kalte Dusche, aber das Wasser hier tut es auch._  
 _Kane steht mit dem Rücken zu mir und bewegt sich auch nicht, als ich mich an ihn lehne. Nur meine Stirn, was mir reicht, so sehr ich mir auch mehr wünsche._  
 _»Du solltest dir ein Mädchen suchen, Jason.«_  
 _»Interessieren mich nicht«, antworte ich, so schnell ich kann. Ehe er weiterspricht und mir sagt, was alles anders sein muss ... soll ... kann._   
_»Jason ...«_  
 _»Hat sich etwas geändert? M-magst du mich nicht mehr?« Ich gebe mir doch so viel Mühe, damit Bruce nicht dahinterkommt. Mache brav alles, was er mir sagt. Wieso reicht es nicht?_  
 _»Für mich hat sich nichts geändert, mein kleines Vögelchen. Aber ich finde, du solltest«, er breitet die Arme aus und lässt die Handflächen auf den Wellen ruhen. Ich sehe hinauf und den traurigen Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen, »du solltest diese Erfahrungen, die auf dich zukommen, mit einem normalen Menschen, einem Mädchen machen.«_  
 _»Ich will das aber nicht.« Nicht, dass ich es vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit versucht hätte. Einfach, um zu wissen, ob es anders geht, weil ich sowieso keine Chance bei ihm habe. So schnell, wie der Gedanke gekommen ist, ist er auch wieder verschwunden. »Kane ... bitte.«_  
 _Er soll aufhören. Er sieht mich auch nur stumm über die Schulter hinweg an, während Wind und Wellen an Stärke zunehmen. In seinen Augen spiegelt sich das wieder, wie ein aufkommender Sturm. Kane umfasst meine Taille, kaum, dass er sich umdreht und lehnt seine Stirn an meine._  
 _»Du wirst mein Ende sein, Jason Todd.«_


End file.
